Shadow Hunter
by Kali T'hara
Summary: The Fellowship encounters a being of exceptional powers...but what affect does she have over Legolas? (set druing the end of FotR...kinda AU)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Shadow Hunter

Author: Kali T'hara   

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance 

Rating: PG-13

Summery: The Fellowship encounters a being of exceptional powers…but what effect does she have over Legolas? (Set during the end of FotR…kinda AU)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr guys…though I wish I owned Legolas… 

     Aragorn and Gimli led the group through the wild woods of the enchanted forests. Next in line came the four Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Pip and Mary. At the back of the group came Boromir and Legolas. The eight had been traveling nonstop for the past three days making their way further towards Mordor. They were the Fellowship. They were the ones to bring the ring of power back to the fires of Mount Doom where it could be destroyed once and for all. Frodo was its keeper…the ring had chosen him. It was his job to bring the ring back to Mordor, even if it killed him. 

     But the Fellowship was breaking. Not but a few days before, Gandalf had fallen. Their guide, their protector…and their friend was gone. A feeling of remorse had draped itself over the Fellowship. Their usual high spirits and enthusiasm were gone with Gandalf. But they had to keep moving. Who knew how many Orcs had picked up on their scent by now. And that had been Gandalf's last words to them. He had told them to go on without him, and that's what they were doing.

     Aragorn had decided to take the route through the forests. There was more coverage there and they could hide easier from what followed. But somehow he still felt that they were being pursued. He couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't Orcs, and he was sure it wasn't any more Ringwraiths. But something was tugging at the back of his mind, and he didn't like that feeling at all. 

     "Aragorn, can't we stop for a bit?" Sam whined tiredly. 

     "We must keep moving," he answered emotionlessly. 

     Boromir defended, "Come on, we're been going straight for three days. They can't go much further. They need the rest more than we do."

     Aragorn paused, "All right," he agreed, "We'll stay through the night, but at daybreak, we're off."

     The Hobbits looked relieved at Aragorn's decision. They set their packs down and began to make some food. Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn began to gather wood for a fire and shelter during the night. Legolas stood watch, his keen Elf eyes monitoring the forests' every move.

     "Aragorn, leth monu grethanon," Legolas said suddenly in Elvish.

     "Yes, I know. We've been followed for the past three days,"

     "I knew that as well," Legolas confirmed and then whispered, "But our follower is here now. And hidden very well." His blue eyes searched every leaf the trees held.

     The attentions of the others were seized at Legolas' words.

     "Followed by what?" Pip asked nervously. 

     Legolas looked back at them all, "I have no idea." 

     Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Gimli drew his ax. Legolas readied his bow with an arrow. The Hobbits huddled in the center of the circle created by the others, swords drawn as well. Their eyes searched the forest up and down; sill nothing appeared. 

     Legolas' ear twitched; his powerful hearing served him well. _Behind me…_ he thought as he whirled around, arrow pointed forward. To his surprise, an arrow stared right back at him. Its owner was dressed in black robes, a hood covering its face. 

     "Drop your bow!" Legolas ordered.

     "Not until you drop your own," a voice came back.

TBC…


	2. ch2

Title: Shadow Hunter

Author: Kali T'hara   

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance 

Rating: PG-13

Summery: The Fellowship encounters a being of exceptional powers…but what effect   does she have over Legolas? (Set during the end of FotR…kinda AU)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lotr guys…though I wish I owned Legolas… 

*Special thanks to those who sent me reviews (you know who you are); it is greatly appreciated!* 

Ch 2…

     "Drop your bow!" Legolas ordered.

     "Not until you drop your own," a voice came back.

      The Hobbits slowly shifted back, away from the stranger. Gimli took a step forward, but stopped suddenly, " It's a Shadow Hunter!" he cried as he backed away as well. 

      Legolas' eyes grew wide, _Shadow Hunter?_ Boromir lowered his sword, he had heard of these beings before. 

      But Aragorn remained still, "Put your bow down," he repeated calmly.

     "And I said I would if you all did as well," the voice answered again, "I will not harm you,"

     "How can we trust you?" Boromir asked, sword still raised. 

     "Because you have the word of an Elf," it answered from beneath the hood. 

     Legolas lowered his bow; mouth ajar. Aragorn followed as Legolas did and also lowered his sword. The one dressed in black lowered its weapon.

     "What do you want with us, Shadow Hunter?" Gimli asked loudly. 

     Mary whispered to his fellow Hobbits, "What's a Shadow Hunter?" The others shrugged and backed up again in fear. 

     Gimli had heard Mary's quiet question, "They're Elves that turned evil. They roam the forest killing innocent beings. They were banished from the Elvish order centuries ago."

     Legolas was now beyond confused, _Banished Elves?_ he thought. Why didn't he know of this?

     "Are you indeed a Shadow Hunter?" Aragorn asked. 

     "That is what they call us, yes. But I still consider myself an Elf." 

     "A real Elf would've shown themselves by now," Boromir spoke. 

     With his words, the Shadow Hunter pulled back its dark hood. Underneath it was a beautiful Elvish female's face. Her hair was long, straight and black. It was done in the same fashion as Legolas', fishtail braids and all. Her eyes stood out the most. They were a vivid green color. Not like any other Elf they had ever seen.

     "Are you going to kill us?" Sam asked with a slight stutter. 

     "Ha! She can try!" Gimli laughed, but stopped when he was face to face with an arrow. 

      The girl smiled, "Don't tempt me."

     "Then what do you want with us?" Aragorn asked calmly. 

     "I want nothing but to protect the ring," the Elf answered as she returned her arrow to its quiver. 

     Boromir frowned, "Why would a Shadow Hunter want anything to do with the outside world?" he asked with disgust.

     "Am I not still an Elf?" she asked him fiercely, "All the Elves are dependant on that ring just as the rest of you are; I would think that you would know that." 

     "So you've been following us for days now? To watch over the ring?" Frodo asked finally, taking a step forward.

     "Do you have any idea what lurks within these woods?" she asked while pointing outwards, "This is my home, I know what lives in it. Do you know how many times I had to kill beasts that could've ripped you all to pieces within seconds? I know their weaknesses, and I know how to kill them. I can bet that none of you have even seen what I speak of."

     Pip shuddered, "I'd rather not."

     "Well," Aragorn began, "For that, we thank you. You are right; none of us have ever been in these woods before. We thought that is was luck that we hadn't run into any terrible monsters yet."

     "It is my duty to serve the Master of the Ring."

     "What is your name?" Legolas asked suddenly, after his long silence.

     "My name is Kiera," she answered, and then paused as she read Legloas' expression, "And yes, I am a Shadow Hunter."

     Legolas still stood silent; there was something about her that was mesmerizing. 

     "Is it true that you kill and eat people?" Mary asked.

     "Not people," she answered with a grin and a wink. 

     "Well, we're setting up a camp here," Aragorn explained to Kira, "You're welcome to stay if you wish."


End file.
